We shared a moment that will last until the end
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: —¿Estas lista, pequeña? —No, pero esto es lo que quiero [Jiris]


We shared a moment that will last until the end

Jiris

By

Ireth Tasartir

.

.

.

.

Suspiro nerviosa, pasando las palmas de sus delicadas manos por encima de la suave tela; mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de recordar que arruinaría su maquillaje y lograría que el labial quedara en sus dientes. —**¿Care? ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya o me harás caminar así hasta el altar?** –a su izquierda escucho el sonido de tela rozando los muebles y un pequeño resoplido, ocasionando que su sonrisa nerviosa fuera reemplazada por una sonrisa de disculpa. —**¿Tan desesperada estas por ir a ver si mi hermano logro conectar los hemisferios y atar su corbata? Odio decepcionarte Care, pero la que se casa soy yo.**

No necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para saber que Caroline Charleston estaba fulminándola con la mirada, podía sentir la mirada Pierce en su costado mientras se acercaba a su lado —**Que se te haga la lengua chicharrón, Iris. Ayer pase tres horas enseñándole a hacer el nudo más sencillo que mi padre utilizaba, así que calla.** –sintió las suaves y danzarinas manos de Caroline colocándole el velo y entrelazo los dedos de las manos, tocando el metal que componía su simple anillo de compromiso, respiro profundo, inhalando a su vez aquel suave y tranquilizador olor que Caroline parecía acarrear a todos lados —**Te ves hermosa** –río levemente al escuchar a Caroline aclararse la garganta —**Anda, abre los ojos.**

Al abrirlos tuvo que levantar la mirada al techo para evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Era todo lo que había esperado y más. Respiro profundo y se aclaro la garganta, la gratitud que sentía por Caroline se podía escuchar en su voz y sus siguientes palabras —**Gracias, Caroline. Gracias** –murmuro mientras volteaba a ver a su cuñada, a la chica que durante la mayoría de su vida había sido como su hermana mayor, siempre impidiendo que los chicos fueran demasiado crueles con ella, enseñándole que marcas de maquillaje usar y como delinearse la parte superior del párpado sin terminar pareciendo un mapache. Sonrió ampliamente —**Gracias** –dijo por ultima vez mientras inclinaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, rodeando a Caroline con sus brazos y pegándola a ella.

**No lo repitas tanto** –susurro Caroline y podía escuchar el temblor en su voz —**Realmente estas hermosa** –se alejo de ella y toco sus mejillas, Iris la observo con la vista ligeramente empañada —**Luces idéntica a la abuela Cathy, Iris. Luces exactamente como ella en el día de su boda.** –Caroline le acaricio una de sus mejillas antes de suspirar —**Ahora, no arruines nada. Siéntate, iré por tu ramo.**

**¿Y a revisar a mi hermano y los demás idiotas?** –pregunto divertida al ver a Caroline revisar su celular —**De todos ellos tengo esperanza en que Tristán pueda ayudarlos** –pero sabia que nada haría a Caroline cambiar su mente. —**No tardes demasiado** –alcanzo a decir antes de oír los tacones que su cuñada usaba haciendo su camino hacia el cuarto donde los chichos estarían alistándose.

Sonrió antes levantar la falda de su vestido y caminar hacia la ventana —**¿Mamá?** –pregunto sin voltear a ver a su callada madre, no sabia si era por los nervios o si es que quizá estaba perdida en sus recuerdos —**¿Mamá? ¿No estas molesta, verdad?** –volteo a verla; el miedo acumulándose en su estomago, su madre nunca había dicho una palabra sobre su noviazgo, compromiso o matrimonio, jamás le había lanzado una mirada de desaprobación a Jimmy —**Lo amo**

Catherine Charleston levanto la mirada de la alfombra y sonrió, sus ojos aun cubiertos por un velo de recuerdos —**Lo sé, amor** –Iris observo a su madre caminar hasta ella, su simple vestido color salmón haciendo que sus ojos azules lucieran como el cielo en un día tranquilo de verano —Estaba recordando –susurro mientras miraba el reloj —**Diga lo que diga tu abuela, no dejes que te toque, recuerda que a veces la vida no nos trata a todos con la misma gentileza** –la observo y sonrió al sentir a su madre acariciando sus mejillas —**Te pareces bastante a ella, cielo; solo que tu tienes el alma mucho más brillante.**

**Estas echando a perder tu vida, Nelly** –escucho a su abuela soltar a su espalda, su madre suspiro, bajando los ojos al suelo antes de murmurar que iría por Caleb; hacia años que su madre había decidido que pelear con su madre y las maneras de esta ultima era mucho más desgastante que solo seguirle la corriente. Iris la entendía, a ella no le gustaba pelear con su abuela, menos porque sabia que ya era anciana —**Hay tantos chicos allá afuera, Nelly** –camino hasta su abuela, sonriendo y tomando el brazo libre, su abuela y el sonido de su bastón golpeando el suelo era un sonido que siempre lograba que recordara los pocos pero buenos momentos que habían tenido juntas —**Cometes el mismo error que tu madre al casarte con un delincuente. Firmas tu contrato para quedarte en este pueblo hasta el día de tu muerte y aun mucho después**. –siguió diciendo Caroline Rowland, tomando asiento frente al tocador, su espalda reflejándose en el cristal —**Ven muchacha, tengo algo para ti**

Iris sonrió levemente y se acerco a su abuela, sorprendiéndose cuando le mostró un collar de perlas que era demasiado familiar —**¿Abuela?**

**Una persona solo puede cometer dos veces el mismo error si decide arrancarse los ojos** –murmuro la anciana, tomando el collar en sus manos. Iris sabia a que se refería, su madre nunca se los había escondido. La abuela nunca estuvo presente en momentos de su vida que importaban, no estuvo en su boda, no estuvo cuando regreso de su luna de miel, no estuvo cuando se entero de que esperaba a su primer hijo, no estuvo los 9 meses siguientes, ni cuando nació.

Sonrió a su abuela —**Gracias, abuela** –murmuro, inclinándose para que pudiera abrocharle el collar de perlas alrededor del cuello

**No digas tonterías, niña. Te lo he prestado sabiendo que con ese cuello de cisne te luciría hermoso** –replico la anciana —**aun tengo la esperanza de que decidas que todo esto es un tontería, Nelly. Si te casas con ese muchacho, nunca podrías ir a Paris, no podrás viajar con todos esos lujos con los que soñabas de pequeña.**

Sonrío de manera tranquila, cuando era pequeña necesitaba de todo aquello, lo ansiaba pero con Jimmy a su lado, ya no necesitaba nada de ello —**Pero ya no lo quiero, abuela. Jimmy...**

**Tonta, tonta e ingenua igual que tu madre, Nelly** -replico la anciana, sus ojos tornandose duros —**James es un niño que quiere jugar a ser hombre**

**Y tu, la mujer que quiere jugar a ser la madre de mi hija** -volteo a ver a su madre con ambos ojos llenos de sorpresa —**Ella ha decidido que James Daymons la hace feliz, pero ¿qué sabes tu de felicidad? **-muy pocas veces Catherine Charleston se molestaba en mostrar a aquella joven que había sobrevivido a una locura como The Mask en sus años adolescentes. —**Mamá, este es un día especial para Iris, creo que ambas debemos bajar a la recepción.**

Observo en silencio como ambas mujeres salían del cuarto, su madre volteando a verla y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa mientras que su abuela seguía sin detenerse un solo instante, sabia que ambas mujeres tenían experiencias sobre la vida muy diferente, sabia que ambas habían sufrido y reído a su forma pero, ver a su madre y su abuela tan distante la entristecía. —**Iris, déjalas. Ambas se comprenden a su modo, cariño** -despego los ojos de la espalda de ambas mujeres para toparse con su padre en el marco de la puerta. Sonrío abiertamente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos —**Con cuidado, cariño o Caroline ira tras de mi cuello.** -su padre la alejo de si y la observo con una sonrisa que demostraba las arrugas que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos —**Te vez hermosa, Daymons tiene mucha suerte. Ambos Daymons. **

Río de buena gana mientras negaba con la cabeza —**El tío Reick no es tan malo, papá** -siguió riendo ante la mirada de incredulidad de su padre. Sabia que la mayoría de los adultos no solían llevarse bien en sus años adolescentes, sabia también que no dudaban en sacarse los trapos sucios al sol pero también sabia que se estimaban. —**¿Ya es hora?** -pregunto con el pánico en su sangre, _¿tan rápido se había ido el tiempo?_Miro a la ventana pero aun no podía divisar la motocicleta de Jimmy, ni tampoco había escuchado aparcarla.

Su padre negó con la cabeza antes de meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos —**Tu madre uso esto en nuestra boda** -río levemente y ella lo observo fascinada antes de apartar la vista del rostro de su padre y observar la simple pulsera de plata —**La compre como regalo para ella, a modo de disculpa y a modo de promesa**. -Ella simplemente sonrío ampliamente mientras miraba embelesada la pulsera. —**No es gran cosa pero tiene un significado muy importante para tu madre y para mi, pequeña**

Se aclaro la garganta y parpadeo rápidamente, intentando nuevamente que las lagrimas no arruinaran su maquillaje —**Gracias, papá. Significa mucho para mi**

Caleb sonrío mientras tomaba su muñeca y colocaba la pulsera ahí —**Calla, que hago esto debido a que estoy aliviado de que no hayas decidido hacer lo que tu madre y yo y casarte en las Vegas **-tomo su cabeza y beso su frente —**Mi pequeña Iris, estoy feliz de que hubieras encontrado una persona a la cual amas y la cual te ama **-se alejo nuevamente y se arreglo la corbata —**hubiera preferido que no fuera uno de los hijos de Daymons **

**Ustedes son terribles, ****papá. Tanto el tío Reick como tu no tienen remedio **-dijo entre risas mientras negaba con la cabeza y apartaba el velo de sus hombros, cuidadosa de que no se aflojara el agarre de su cabello —**Care definitivamente ha creado una obra maestra.** -observo a su padre fijarse en el reloj y fruncir levemente el ceño —**Aun queda tiempo, siéntate aquí, tu hermano debe estar por ahí, esperando a poder entrar a verte**.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de regresar la mirada a la ventana, observando el árbol al cual solían llamar la base para cuando jugaban a las escondidas, recuerda como corrían, Matty y ella siendo de los últimos siempre debido a que eran mucho más pequeños que los mayores. Sonrío ante todos los recuerdos que un simple árbol le traía a la memoria —**Te vez hermosa con esta luz** -escucho una voz seguido de un flash. Volteo a ver a la única persona que era lo bastante familiar como para poder colarse en su habitación –**Hey Iris, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que hablamos, ¿no? **

Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que el vestido y la tela se lo permitía, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas esta vez —**Matty** -sollozo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo, sollozando de la emoción de verlo sano y salvo, de verlo ahí. —**Te odio Matthew Baker** -murmuro, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y respirando aquel ahora a pan recién horneado. La alegría de verlo, de saber que estaba bien, que estaba vivo inundandola.

**Hey, tranquila que si arruinas ese feo rostro aun más, Caroline ira tras de mis huesos y el que haya sobrevivido a la guerra habrá sido por nada** -lo ignoro pero se alejo de él, sonriéndole —**Estas hermosa, Iris. Bella y radiante** -lo observo directamente a los ojos antes de que su sonrisa se borrara.

**No me mires así, Matty. **

**Siempre te he mirado así, Iris. **

**No hagas esto. **

**Siempre lo he hecho y tu nunca quisiste verlo **

**¿Solo a eso has venido? **

**Te amo, Iris** -se negó a voltear a verlo —**Yo se que tu no sientes eso por mi, pero...pero una parte de mi rezaba porque quizá eso fuera suficiente...**

**¿Para que? No, Matty. Tu no estas enamorado de mi** -susurro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello —**Somos hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**No, Iris. Yo para ti soy hermano, tu para mi no eres eso. **-lo observo suspirar y meter las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo observo y sintió la culpa comerla pero ella nunca había amado a Matty, Matty era con quien siempre compartía los raspones en las rodillas, con quien se tiraba los dientes de leche que ya estaban flojos, con quien siempre salía a andar en bicicleta, a quien siempre le pedía los apuntes, quien la ayudaba a estudiar para Química. ¿Cuando fue que decidió ignorar y cegarse ante las miradas? _En el momento que Jimmy Daymons entro en tu vida._ —**Pero no he venido a nada de eso, estoy aquí porque te casas, porque eres mi mejor amiga, porque antes que nada, yo soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas? Prometimos que estaríamos el uno para el otro en los mejores y peores momentos de nuestras vidas, Nelly. **-sonrío y ella le sonrío de vuelta mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y sorbía su nariz —**Dios, Iris. Eres un desastre, no sorbas tu nariz. Ten, tom**a -dijo mientras le tendía un pañuelo.

Solo pudo sonreír y tomarlo en sus manos, limpiando las lagrimas, suspirando aliviada cuando no había rastros de maquillaje negro, se miro en el espejo y sonrío al entender que Caroline probablemente había usado maquillaje a prueba de agua. —¿Que se siente regresar a...

**¡Matthew!** -sonrío al escuchar la voz de la Sra. Baker —**Chico, te he dicho que esperaras a que...Iris, pequeña** -sonrío ampliamente al ver a la Sra. y su cabellera pelirroja recogida en lo alto de su cabeza —**Estas bellísima, muchacha.** -murmuro la Sra. Baker mientras se acercaba a ella y pasaba sus manos por su rostro, clavando los ojos en su cuello y mirarla al rostro con terror en los ojos —**Deshazte de ese collar de perlas, Iris. Una novia nunca debe utilizar un collar de perlas en su boda, chiquilla. **-se acerco a su oído y escucho su susurro urgente —**Las perlas representan las lagrimas que la novia llorara**.

**Mamá, es suficiente. Nada de eso es verdad** -observo perpleja a la Sra. Baker mientras su mano derecha tocaba el frío de las perlas que reposaban en su cuello —**Iris, te veremos en la misa. Ven mamá, no asustes a Iris de esa manera. **-Iris observo como la Sra. Baker objetaba por lo bajo y parecía temerosa, sabia que había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y emocional cuando años atrás encontraron al Sr. Baker como culpable de lo que había sucedido casi dos décadas atrás pero nunca había sabido que tan severo había sido, Matty nunca lo había comentado.

Volteo a ver su reflejo en el espejo, dudosa de entre quitar su collar o dejarlo, no por la superstición, sino porque sabia que la Sra. Baker lo había dicho con la mejor intención y sin embargo, el acto de que su abuela se lo hubiera dado a usar era algo que representaba mucho para ella, era un paso de que su abuela no la dejaría fuera ni que le haría lo mismo que una vez hizo con su hija. —**Iris, llego tu ramo. Aunque hubo un problema** -escucho la voz de Caroline a través del pasillo y camino a su habitación —**Los estúpidos de la florería confundieron la orden, hicieron los ramos de las damas de honor de narcisos y gardenias en lugar de las azucenas.** -la escucho suspirar y se encogió de hombros —**Tu ramo es de azucenas, Iris**.

**Care, no importa. El ramo es lo de menos** -respondió mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y observaba el ramo, una sonrisa adorando su rostro nuevamente. Con cada minuto que pasaba todo se sentía mucho más real que en la mañana cuando recién había despertado —**El único objeto aquí que es de suma importancia es la presencia del novio. ¿Llego Jimmy ya? **-observo a Caroline negar con la cabeza mientras se movía alrededor del cuarto, intentando poner las cosas en orden

**No, los chicos regresaron antes y la ultima vez que Marky hablo con él fue hace tres horas pero debe estar en camino** -asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar por la ventana —**De todos modos, mandaron a Tristán a que fuera a apresurarlo, conociendo a el holgazán de su futuro esposo, debió quedarse dormido o sigue peleando con la corbata**. -soltó una breve risa junto con Caroline mientras esta ultima terminaba de recoger el lugar un poco —**Todo saldrá de maravilla, ya veras. Para mañana en la mañana serás Nelly Iris Daymons. Por cierto vi a Matt y...**

**No, Care. No paso nada, nada que vaya a impedirme casarme con James.** -contesto mientras escuchaba gritar a alguien el el primer piso "¡_Tristán ha llegado!_". Sintió los nervios recorriendola por completo y respiro profundo mientras su padre la esperaba en la entrada de la habitación, Caroline al pie de las escaleras y su hermano un escalón (quizá dos) más abajo. Sonrío a todos y cada uno de ellos mientras su padre comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo y Caroline le hacia la seña a las niñas de las flores, al niño de los anillos y a las demás damas de honor

**¿Estas lista, pequeña? **

**No, pero esto es lo que quiero. **-le respondió a su padre mientras bajaban por las escaleras, la sonrisa ampliandose al divisar a Scott y a Delilah, al ver a los padres de Jimmy y a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y los labios fruncidos-

A Tristán en medio del pasillo y el cura con la Biblia cerrada y la vista gacha. Miro a los presentes perpleja mientras su padre paraba abruptamente a su lado, sosteniendo lo que parecía una conversación silenciosa con su mamá. Miro a todos lados sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo

_¿Que sucedía? ¿Donde esta Jimmy?_

Observo a la Sra. Baker murmurando para si de manera rápida e imposible de entender, observo a la madre de Jimmy esconder el rostro detrás de un pañuelo, observo a tío Marky sostener a al tío Reick quien se desplomo al verla. Miro a todos los invitados, no entendiendo que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Donde esta Jimmy?_

Clavo los ojos en Tristán, quien se acerco a ella y tomo una de sus manos —**Iris...Jimmy sufrió un accidente** -observo como los ojos de Tristán parecían contener lagrimas y dio un paso atrás. _No, no. Por favor, Dios, no._ —**Iris...Jimmy esta muerto**

Escucho como todo se rompía, o al menos, escucho algo romperse. Los sollozos de Caroline, los de la madre de Jimmy, los del tío Reick, los del tío Mark, los de todos menos los de ella. Ella quien solo podía mirar a Tristán perpleja y casi sin respirar, ella quien parecía estar congelandose viva.

_"Las perlas representan las lagrimas que llorara la novia"_

_"Tu ramo es de azucenas, Iris"_

Cerro los ojos mientras soltaba el ramo y lo dejaba caer al suelo, llevando sus manos al cuello y arrancando el collar, sin importarle hacerse daño, se tambaleo mientras se alejaba de las manos que su padre le tendía, mientras todo por lo que había esperado se destruía. Mientras lo único que quedaba de los sueños que Jimmy y ella habían creado, era ella mientras que Jimmy se perdía. Mientras Jimmy comenzaba a ser olvidado. Mientras Jimmy emprendía un viaje sin ella.

_"Jimmy esta muerto"_

Las piernas le fallaban, la vista se le nublaba, su cuerpo parecía darse por vencido, parecía rechazar la vida que ha Jimmy le había sido arrebatada; no lo comprendía, el mundo seguía existiendo, la tierra estaba girando pero Jimmy ya no estaba. ¿Por qué el mundo aun no había parado? Cerro los ojos, no quería ver rostros, no quería ver colores, no quería ver. Quería que lo ultimo que sus ojos vieran fuera el rostro de Jimmy.

_Jimmy sonriendo_

_Jimmy con la boca entreabierta, durmiendo a su lado_

_Jimmy respirando y riendo de aquella manera tan odiosa_

_Jimmy vivo y no muerto_

_Jimmy_

_Jimmy Jimmy_

_Jimmy JimmyJimmy_

_JimmyJimmyJimmyJimmy_

La gravedad que parecía haberse olvidado de ella durante minutos, quizá horas, parecía decidir regresar, ocasionando que su cuerpo no soportara el peso. El peso de Jimmy muerto. El peso de estar sola. El peso de ni siquiera poder ser su viuda. El peso de nunca poder ser la esposa de Jimmy. —**No** –salió en un hilo de voz, incluso su voz parecía huirle. Su cuerpo y su mente se rehusaban a funcionar sin Jimmy. —**No no nono James…**-los sollozos parecían amenazar con reemplazar el aire de sus pulmones —**James…Jimmy….JIMMY** –se doblo sobre si misma, el dolor siendo no solo emocional sino, físico. Grito con todas sus fuerzas, grito como nunca en la vida, grito y grito; sentía manos tomando su rostro e intentando calmarla pero no funcionaba, no funcionaba y ella no abría los ojos, no los abriría.

_No valía la pena abrirlos si en el lugar de Jimmy solo iba a haber aire estancado._

**Iris** –una voz a su lado susurro. No, ella no quería a nadie a su lado, no quería a nadie tocándola. Quería que las únicas caricias que su piel conservara fueran las de Jimmy. Quería conservar en su piel, quería que su piel se recubriera de ellas. Quería que su piel olvidara toda caricia menos las suyas. —**Iris, ven. Vamos** –no sabia de quien era la voz y no se hubiera dejado mover de no haber sido por que su cuerpo entero se dio por vencido, se dio por vencido y se apoyo en quien fuera que la tomaba de aquella manera.

_Como si fuera uno de aquellos pajarillos que Jimmy y yo veíamos, como si fuera uno de esos pajarillos pero con las alas rotas,_ pensó mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas; recargo el rostro en el hombro de quien fuera que la sostenía, el suave olor a dulce, a pastel, a harina lleno sus fosas nasales. _Matty_, pensó mientras sentía como pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la cargaba, sacándola del cuarto y susurrando palabras que sus oídos se rehusaban a escuchar.

_De la manera en la que se suponía Jimmy lo haría._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hola lector, déjame felicitarte por haber terminado la historia. Esta, como muchas otras, no hubiera sido escrita si no fuera por mi amada Lucy, quien me ha ayudado y sin la cual ni uno solo de estos personajes estarían sufriendo debido a mi ansia de angustia. Me disculpo por los errores que pudiera haber.

LUCY, PARA TI NENA 3 (nomematesporfavor)

[btw, Idk con el fic en general, quizá (as in cuando mi cerebro funcione bien y no se me ande saliendo por las orejas) lo haga más elaborado or some shit.


End file.
